Perfect Love
by Rukia So Zi
Summary: Rukia mengalami masa kecil yang mengerikan. Ia menjadi tidak bisa berjalan lagi gara-gara harus melindungi temannya dari sebuah pohon yang tumbang. Padahal saat itu usianya masih 7 tahun, tapi ia tidak egois dan membiarkan temannya yang bernama Ichigo itu kesakitan tertimpa pohon besar. Ichigo sangat merasa bersalah dan berjanji akan selalu ada di samping Rukia.


Perfect Love

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Hai teman-teman semua! Wah udah lama rasanya nggak bikin cerita yang sekali langsung ending.. Jadi pengen buat yang kayak gitu lagi

Makanya aku nulis Perfect Love ini. Padahal sebelum ini aku pengen publish cerita bersambung, tapi kayaknya aku harus mendahulukan yang ini. Takutnya nanti cerita bersambung yang kubuat lama selesainya kayak A Letter to Unknown. Semoga kalian semua suka cerita ini.

Oh iya please ^w^!

"Yo! Rukia-san!"

"Apa kau sudah lama di sini?"tanyaku pada cowok cakep di depanku yang sepertinya sudah lama dia menungguku di depan rumah.

"Cewek emang lama! Huft, ayo berangkat! Kita kan sebentar lagi lulus lho harus semangat dong!"

"Gomen.. karena kondisiku kamu harus…"

"Sstts.. tidak papa. Ayo, kita berangkat, Tuan Putri!"ucapnya sambil mulai mendorong kursi rodaku dengan berlari.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa.."

Inilah kehidupanku. Tanpa kakiku aku menjadi gadis lemah yang selalu mengandalkan orang lain. Sebenarnya kejadian 10 tahun lalu tidak pernah membuatku membenci ataupun menyalahkannya. Aku tahu itu memang takdirku. Tapi dia tetap memaksa untuk terus di sampingku. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa lagi, jika ia sudah berbicara dengan sorot matanya yang membuatku bisu.

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Rukia-san aku mau ke kantin. Apa kau mau titip sesuatu?"tanya Ichigo kepadaku dengan senyumnya yang bisa membius gadis manapun.

"_Dame.._ Aku sedang tidak lapar.."ucapku bohong. Dalam hati aku berkata,"Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkanmu.."

Kruuuuk..

Sial perutku bunyi!

"Mbahahahahahha.. aih..aih.. kau masih berani berbohong padaku! Tunggulah aku akan membawakanmu satu porsi takoyaki isi keju kesukaanmu"ucap Ichigo santai lalu pergi.

Hah! Memalukan! Baka, Rukia!

-Other Side-

Sementara itu di kantin sekolah Ichigo tengah memesan dua porsi takoyaki. Saat ia berbalik untuk pergi ke kelas seseorang menabraknya.

"Aaah"ucap seorang gadis yang parasnya sangat cantik. Ia terjatuh karena bertabrakan dengan Ichigo.

"Oh.. _Gomenna-san_!"ucap Ichigo dan terpesona sejenak karena wajah gadis itu begitu lembut.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah"jawab gadis itu masih terduduk.

"Ayo, aku bantu berdiri!"ucap Ichigo dengan senyumnya yang benar-benar mempesona.

"Arigato! Watasiwa Orihime Yamada."

Ichigo kaget karena gadis di depannya tiba-tiba memperkenalkan diri.

"Watasiwa Ichigo Kurosaki. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Apa kau murid pindahan? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya,"jawab Ichigo menjabat tangan Orihime sambil tersenyum lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat menyukai senyum Ichigo karena wajahnya bersemu merah tiap kali Ichigo tersenyum.

"Iya.. aku baru saja pindah dari Osaka. Aku kelas X-A. Kalau kamu?"

"Oh..aku XII-IPA 1. Emb.._gomen.._ aku harus buru-buru."

"Ne.. sampai jumpa lagi, Ichigo-senpai!"

Ichigo lalu bergegas kembali ke kelas.

"Lama sekali! Dari mana saja kau?!"ucapku pura-pura kesal pada Ichigo yang baru datang dengan napas terengah-engah.

"_Gomen.._ ada insiden kecil di kantin. Kau tidak marah kan?"

"Huft!"ucapku pura-pura sebal dan mengabaikan takoyaki yang sudah dibeli Ichigo.

Bel masuk berbunyi.

"Aduh, maafkan aku Rukia-san. Kamu jadi belum sempat makan."

"Ti.. maksudku aku marah!"

Padahal dalam hati aku mengatakan tidak apa-apa tapi bagaimana lagi. Aku rasa gara-gara dia aku jadi sedikit manja.

"Arima-sensei belum datang. Kamu makan dulu saja."

Aku tetap diam.

"Haaah.. baiklah.. ayo, buka mulutmu!"ucap Ichigo yang mengagetkanku dengan takoyaki yang disodorkan ke mulutku.

"Emm.. apa tidak apa-apa?"tanyaku karena malu bila ada yang melihat kami.

"_Dame.._ayo, buka! Aaaaa"

Aku pun membuka mulutku dan Ichigo terus menyuapiku sampai takoyaki milikku habis.

"Sekarang giliranmu!"ucapnya sambil menunjuk takoyaki miliknya yang masih utuh.

"Hah?!"tanyaku bingung.

"Ayo, suapi aku!"

" _Dame!_"ucapku sampai wajahku bersemu merah.

"Baiklah jika kamu malu. Suapi aku setelah pulang sekolah! Kau harus bertanggungjawab karena telah membuatku lapar dengan menyuruhku ke kantin dan juga menyuapimu!"

"Aku tidak meyuruhmu menyuapiku!"

"Eit..eitss.. kita sudah _deal_!"jawabnya dengan tangannya yang telah menjabat tanganku tanpa aku sadari.

"Kau curang!"

Dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya padaku dan kembali ke tepat duduknya karena Arima-sensei sudah datang.

Jika dia terus seperti itu bisakah aku menghentikan rasaku padanya. Padahal tidak mungkin dia jatuh hati pada gadis cacat sepertiku.

Ichigo menghampiriku seusai pulang sekolah. Ia mendorong kursi rodaku dan membawaku ke gedung atas sekolah. Padahal ia harus menggendongku untuk sampai ke sini karena tangga sekolah tidak memungkinkan untuk dilewati kursi roda.

"Kenapa kau selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan, Ichigo-kun?! Tapi sikap manismu dan senyum yang luar biasa indah itu selalu membuatku tersipu. Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja yang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu.? Kau tidak perlu mendorong kursi roda, kau tidak perlu malu untuk jalan dengannya…Kau..cukup tampan. Kau juga pintar karena tak pernah ada satu orang pun menggantikan rangking 1 paralelmu. Kau juga jago olahraga. Saat turnamen sepakbola kau selalu jadi kapten dan membawa kemenangan bagi timmu.. Kenapa kau tidak mencari pacar saja?! "

"Cukup. Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk mendengar itu. Aaaaa.."ucapnya kemudian membuka mulutnya.

Aku diam. Aku bingung dengan sikapnya itu.

"Kenapa? Ayo, suapi aku!"

Aku tetap diam.

"Apa kau bosan bersamaku terus?! Jawab Rukia-san!"

Tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini bukan untuk mendengarkan hal mengerikan seperti yang tadi kau katakan apalagi melihat kau menangis,"ucapnya lalu menghapus air mata di pipiku.

Ia memegang tanganku dan mengarahkan tanganku untuk menyuapinya.

"Ummbb.._Oishi!_ meskipun takoyaki ini sudah dingin"ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini benar-benar seperti anak kecil!"ucapku lalu mengelap saus takoyaki yang ada di pipinya dengan tanganku.

Entah apa yang Ichigo rasakan sekarang. Aku rasa waktu berhenti untuk seper sekian detik. Kami saling menatap. Lama sekali hingga aku sadar menurunkan tanganku. Tapi Ichigo memegang tanganku dan meletakkannya di pipinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanyaku bingung.

"Ah.. _gomen.._ aku terbawa suasana"ucapnya lalu menurunkan tanganku.

Kukira setelah itu dia akan memelukku ternyata tidak. Aku mikir apa sih! Baka! Mana mungkin Ichigo menyukaiku.. Aku adalah gadis cacat!

-Other Side-

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Orihime?" tanya Mirai yang melihat Orihime mengintip di belakang pintu.

"Apa kau mengenal gadis yang sedang bersama Ichigo?"

"Oh dia Rukia Satoru. Dia teman Ichigo sejak kecil sekaligus teman sekelasnya. Menurut gosip yang beredar Ichigo-senpai berhutang budi yang sangat besar pada Rukia-senpai sehingga ia begitu peduli pada gadis cacat itu. Aku juga tak tahu hutang budi apa yang sampai membuatnya bersikap begitu. Asal kau tahu, mereka bisa selalu satu kelas karena Ichigo memohon ke kepala sekolah dengan berlutut."

"Jadi ichigo-senpai melakukannya bukan karena suka pada gadis itu"

"Hahahaha.. Kau bercanda?! Cowok secakep Ichigo-senpai, sepintar, dan sesempurna dia mana mungkin jatuh cinta pada gadis cacat?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Ah,tidak!"ucap Orihime berbohong.

"Kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku. Jangan kamu pikir mudah mendapatkannya. Banyak cewek yang ditolak termasuk aku."

"Kau kan masih kelas X sama sepertiku? Mengapa kau begitu berani?"

"Yaaa..mau bagaimana lagi. Perasaan harus diutarakan apapun resikonya."

"_Arigatou_,Mirai-san."

"_Ne..ganbatte!_"

-Rukia Side-

Esok harinya aku berangkat lebih pagi. Jadi, sebelum Ichigo datang aku sudah berangkat. Aku tak mau menyusahkannya lagi mulai hari ini. Sekolah masih sepi ketika aku sampai. Masih setengah jam lagi bel berbunyi. Lima menit kuhabiskan untuk membaca pelajaran kemarin.

"Hmb..kenapa ichigo belum datang?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri lalu kemudian menengok ke jendela.

Aku melihat Ichigo sedang jalan berdua dengan seorang gadis. Keliahatannya gadis itu anak kelas X karena aku belum pernah melihatnya. Ichigo terlihat senang dengan gadis itu. Tidak seperti denganku. Dia harus kelelahan karena mendorong kursi roda.

"Yo,Rukia-san!"ucap ichigo yang melihatku mengamatinya.

Entah mengapa aku jadi sebal dan kuacuhkan dia.

Tidak sampai lima menit Ichigo masuk ke kelas dan menghampiriku.

"Hei-hei ada apa? Kenapa kau jahat sekali meninggalkanku sendirian untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Apa kau mau kita melakukan hal seperti kemarin setiap hari?"

Wajahku langsung memerah..

"Hahahaha aku bercanda! Oh iya aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada seseorang. Dia adik kelas kita namanya Orihime Yamada."

"Ya aku sudah melihatnya berjalan bersamamu tadi"

"Kamu cemburu?"

"Apa kau gila?!"jawabku menutupi perasaanku.

"Hmb baiklah kalau tidak mau ngaku."

Hari ini berlangsung seperti biasa sampai pada pulang sekolah…..

"Hai Ichigo-senpai!"sapa Orihime ketika kami berjalan ke luar kelas hendak pulang.

"Bisakah senpai mengantarku ke rumah sakit? Ibuku tiba-tiba saja pingsan, ia mengidap penyakit leukemia. Aku baru saja pindah ke kota ini jadi belum tahu jalan."

"Tapi aku harus.."ucap Ichigo yang aku potong karena ia pasti akan mengatakan untuk harus mengantarku.

"Tidak papa. Aku bisa pulang sendiri seperti yang kulakukan tadi pagi. Aku berangkat ke sekolah sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku mengangguk mantap.

"Baiklah.. kalau itu yang kau mau"ucap Ichigo padaku.

Akhirnya aku pulang sendirian. Dan tidak kusangka ini adalah awal dari retaknya pertemanan kami.

Sudah satu bulan aku berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri tanpa Ichigo. Saat istirahat Orihime selalu mengajak Ichigo ke kantin. Meski akhirnya Ichigo juga membawakan makanan untukku kurasa ini akhir dari semuanya. Pada saat aku mengajaknya ke toko buku untuk membeli komik ia pun menolak dan alasannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Orihime.

"_Gomen.._Rukia-san. Aku sudah ada janji dengan Orihime."

Itulah jawaban yang selalu Ichigo berikan tiap aku mengajaknya kemana pun.

Aku yang tidak tahan dengan semua ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak bicara lagi.

Hari ulang tahunku tiba. Aku tak tahu apa saja yang dilakukan Ichigo dengan gadis cantik bernama Orihime itu sampai ia lupa. Aku terus meratapi kesendirianku ini hingga aku berubah menjadi gadis pemurung. Malam ini aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya di kamar. Orangtuaku pasti kaget. Mereka berkali-kali mengetuk pintu tapi aku diamkan.

"Aku sakit jadi tidak bisa masuk"ucapku ketus saat Ichigo datang menjengukku.

"Mengapa kau menangis semalaman?"tanya Ichigo.

Pasti ayah dan ibu yang memberitahunya.

"Apa karena aku?"tanya Ichigo padaku dengan raut wajah yang sangat menyesal.

Ia lalu mendekat padaku. Entah mengapa aku langsung memejamkan mata.

"Istirahatlah.. Aku akan menungguimu sampai sembuh"

"Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Sama saja bila aku terus memikirkanmu."

Dia lagi-lagi membuatku membeku.

"Aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Orihime. Dia memang sangat cantik tapi kurasa aku tidak menyukainya. Emb.. ini hadiah ulang tahun buatmu. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi kejutan tapi kurasa kamu duluan yang mengejutkanku,"ucapnya dengan raut wajah yang serius.

Ternyata dia tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku. Aku pikir dia benar-benar sudah tidak peduli padaku.

"Aku buka?"  
"Jangan, nanti saja!"ucapnya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Arigato Ichigo-kun!_"ucapku lalu tertidur karena entak mengapa tubuhku tiba-tiba lemas.

Aku sudah sembuh dan kembali masuk sekolah. Ichigo sekarang menjadi perhatian lagi padaku. Tapi aku tidak menyangka Orihime akan melakukan ini di depanku. Pelajaran telah usai dan waktunya pulang. Namun aku dan Ichigo memutuskan untuk tinggal lebih lama di sekolah. Kami menikmati angin senja yang berhembus di gedung atas sekolah.

"Ichigo-senpai! Mau kah menjadi kekasihku?"ucap seorang gadis yang mengagetkan kami.

Orihime.. Kenapa kau melakukan ini di depanku? Seolah dia mengatakan,"Lihat Rukia-senpai! Kau tidak bisa lagi bersama Ichigo-senpai karena ia adalah kekasihku! Tapi diluar dari dugaanku Ichigo menjawab,

"_Gomen..Orihime-san_. Rukia-san ayo kita pulang!"

Ichigo lalu menggendongku dan berlalu pergi meninggalkan Orihime. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya iba dan rasa bersalahku mulai muncul.

"Sepertinya aku harus merelakanya,"ucapku dalam hati yang bila kuulang lagi terasa perih.

Hari ini entah kenapa Ichigo tidak menjemputku. Tapi ini bisa kujadikan alasan untuk mulai marah padanya.

"_Gomen..Rukia-san_. Perutku tadi sedikit mulas"

Aku diam saja padanya sampai bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"Masak hanya hal sepele saja marah?"

"Kamu tahu tadi di jalan aku hampir tertabrak mobil"ucapku bohong .

"Sungguh? Kau bercanda kan?"

"Kau kira luka ini bercanda"ucapku menunjukkan luka yang sebenarnya karena aku jatuh dari kamar mandi tadi pagi.

"_Gomen.. Rukia-san_"ucapnya yang terlihat sangat menyesal.

"_Dame!_ Kamu selalu membuatku terluka. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu kau juga membuat kaki ini cacat sekarang kau mengulangnya lagi dengan memar ini. Besok apakah kau akan membunuhku?!"

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengucapkan kata-kata mengerikan itu apalagi mengingatkan pada insiden 10 tahun lalu. Tapi mungkin ini yang bisa membuatnya yakin kalau aku membencinya.

"Aku memang pantas mati!"ucapnya terdengar sungguh-sunguh dan air matanya pun mengalir dengan deras.

Aku ingin menghentikan tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus bersama gadis cacat sepertiku.

Hari kelulusan tiba. Ichigo tetap mendapat nilai kelulusan terbaik dengan total nilai mendekati sempurna. Aku tidak heran karena dia memang si jenius. Saat melihatnya berpidato mewakili angkatan kami aku benar-benar terpesona oleh kata-katanya yang sangat bijak dan rendah hati. Aku benar-benar menjadi takut kehilangan dia. Padahal aku sendiri yang memutuskan untuk berpura-pura membencinya.

"Wah selamat ya Ichigo senpai!"ucap Orihime riang dan tiba-tiba mencium Ichigo.

Dunia rasanya hancur.. Aku tidak bisa bergerak tubuhku bagai disambar petir dan air mataku tak bisa berhenti.

"Rukia-san!"teriak Ichigo memanggilku setelah melihatku menangis dan pergi.

"Aduh, kakiku sepertinya terkilir."

Ichigo pun membawa Orihime ke UKS.

Aku memutar kursi rodaku untuk segera pulang. Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat ini semua.

"Baka! Baka! Tidak mungkin Ichigo menyukaiku. Itu sudah pasti. Orihime jauh lebih cantik disbanding denganku. Ia juga tidak gamapang marah sepertiku dan tidak pernah menyusahkan Ichigo. Tapi haruskah mereka berciuman di depanku!"ucapku dalam hati.

Aku merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kursi rodaku karena tidak mau bergerak ketika kuputar rodanya. Saat aku lihat ke bawah ternyata ada sebuah batu yang agak besar mengganjal salah satu laju rodaku. Aku terus berusaha mendorongnya dan…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Aku tenggelam.. Rasanya dunia semakin gelap dan gelap.. Apa ini akhir dari hidupku? Aku sungguh tidak bisa menggerakkan kakiku. Ini terlalu sakit dan sepertinya aku tak bisa bernafas lagi.. Selamat tinggal, ayah, ibu! Selamat tinggal Ichigo-kun!

Saat aku membuka dua buah kelopak mataku ini terasa berat. Padahal aku hanya mimpi yang sangat singkat. Aku mulai sadar sepenuhnya dan kulihat Ichigo sedang tertidur di kursi samping ranjangku. Aku berusaha untuk duduk dan mengelus rambut ichigo, orang yang paling aku harapkan untuk selalu berada di sisiku. Aku kaget karena Ichigo tiba-tiba saja bangun dan langsung memelukku.

"Selama kau seminggu koma tidak sehari pun aku sanggup meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini."

"Ichigo-kun.. Aku kira kamu masih bersama…"

"Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu sendiri lagi. Aku sudah tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya jadi jangan bohong lagi padaku! Aku yang bodoh karena tidak menyadarinya."

"Tapi aku cacat"

"Aku tahu.. Meski begitu aku yakin kamu punya cinta yang sempurna untukku. Saat kau kesakitan gara-gara pohon yang seharusnya menimpaku, kau selalu berusaha tersenyum untukku. Padahal jika aku ada diposisimu aku belum tentu menolongmu. Pohon itu terlalu besar dan menakutkan. Mungkin aku akan lari. Tapi kau malah menolongku dan mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja"

"Hmb.. kurasa kau benar aku punya cinta yang sempurna untukmu."

"Pasti."ucap Ichigo lalu mengecup kening Rukia.

-The End-


End file.
